Cold of the Mountain
by AriZonia1
Summary: After getting injured fighting some common Valak Mountain monsters, Shulk and Reyn are forced to stay behind while the rest of the party goes off to finish a quest. They soon find themselves needing to share body heat, only in quite a creative way. Reyn/Shulk SPOILER FREE


It was a cold and snowy day on Valak Mountain, pretty normal considering the location though. Shulk and his friends had to stay mindful of the time, as once the sun disappears from the sky the temperature drops significantly, not that much sunlight is peaking from the shadow of the Bionis in the first place. The already deeply packed snow is only getting thicker as the storm rages on. The six party members will have to find shelter soon, hopefully before the night falls or hypothermia sets in.

Despite being party leader, Shulk was having a hard time keeping up with the others. It was obvious that he was cold. He was constantly shivering and attempting to blow warm air into his hands. The cold air seems to be affecting him the most out of everyone.

"R-r-r-remind me why w-w-we're here again." The blond stutters out, trying to control his shaking body.

Dunban stops walking and turns around, "Dakuku asked us to go and defeat a couple monsters, so we're on our way back up to the ice slide that leads to where one of them is."

Sharla stops and gazes up at the sky, "It's probably best that we seek out a cave to set up camp for the night. It looks like it's getting dark, or the storm is going to get worse."

Riki hops in the air as he indicates a cave just ahead of the group, embedded in the side of the mountain. Everyone starts rushing over to it, taking quick steps to keep themselves from falling into a loose patch of snow. All of them are relieved when they see that it's just big enough for them all to stay in comfortably, although there's also a few chilkins in there as well that don't look like they want to share.

Shulk sighs as he grabs the hilt of the Monado and tells Dunban and Reyn to help him take out the chilkins while Sharla, Melia, and Riki attempt to start a fire. The three guys start rushing in, weapons drawn, and begin their assault on their enemies.

It doesn't take long for the boys to finish the birds as a couple well-timed Lariats and Blossom Dances ended the fight very quickly, nor did it take much time for the girls and Riki to set up the kindling for the fire. Reyn and Dunban set their weapons down before walking towards the others as Melia uses a Summon Flare to get the fire going. Riki waddles over to the auburn haired Homs to sit next to him, but then looks behind him to see Shulk sitting a ways away, gripping his leg in pain as he attempts to use Light Heal. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Is there something wrong Riki?" Melia asks, oblivious to what the Nopon is looking at as he waddles away.

Sharla leans forward to see around Reyn and watches as the Heropon sets one of his tiny arms on Shulk's knee, "I think Shulk is hurt."

The blond looks up from his wound as he hears Sharla get up, using Reyn as leverage, and walks over to him to inspect his injuries. She removes his bloodied hand and gasps when she sees the puncture wound going through his lower leg from where the chilkin's poleaxe stabbed him. It doesn't take long for her to get Melia's attention to bring over the supply of bandages and other various pieces of first aid equipment.

"Shulk, how bad does it hurt?" Melia asks as she leans down, grabbing her staff to prepare to use Healing Gift.

"H-h-h-hard to describe." He replies, still stuttering from being cold, "Just… l-l-lot's of pain in m-m-m-my leg."

The seer whimpers in pain as the Entia princess uses her Art to heal him, in an attempt to close up the wound slightly. After that the medic of the team proceeds to start applying antiseptic and bandaging up the other to prevent infection, especially in this environment. Both girls then help stand him up and let him limp over to the fire so he can warm up.

"So… what's our plan now that Shulk is out of commission?" Reyn asks as he folds his arms.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to leave him here." Sharla comments.

"Riki say Reyn stay with Shulk while Heropon and sidekicks take care of scary monster!" Riki adds in as he sits in Melia's lap, the latter wrapping her arms around him to absorb the warmth of Nopon fur.

Reyn and Dunban look at each other for a second before looking over at Shulk, who has been hovering his blood-covered hand over the fire, trying to get the liquid to dry so he doesn't get it everywhere. The older of the two nods in agreement with the idea of leaving the two behind come morning. The younger attempts to make an argument, but is quickly silenced when he is told that it's better for him to watch over his friend and let the girls get some experience, they need it more than him. The green-eyed teen nods after being told this before going over to the place where the supplies are and grabs his duvet so he can go ahead and go to sleep.

Everyone decides to follow Reyn's example after naming Riki as lookout, since he seems to be the most awake out of everyone. Melia is slightly disappointed they didn't take much time to attempt eating, but that is a matter to worry about come morning. Now was the time for them to rest and conserve their energy for the battles ahead. Everyone sets themselves up in the area they want to be, more or less by the fire, while Sharla bids everyone a quiet 'goodnight'.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the thankfully peaceful night, Dunban wakes up to see Sharla repacking her supplies just in case anyone will need first aid while out facing the monsters, instead of just regular Ether healing. The raven-haired male slowly stands up, still holding his duvet around him as he carefully shuffles around the remnants of the fire. The medic smiles as she whispers a good morning, getting a gentle voiced response in return. She explains that they're going to wait for Melia to wake up before heading out, as it's easy to carry Riki if he's still sleeping. The older nods quietly as he looks over at the still sleeping forms of Shulk and Reyn, the former still shivering slightly.<p>

About three more hours pass since Dunban woke up and Reyn finds himself slowly opening his eyes. He groans lowly as he rolls onto his back and sits up, rubbing a sore spot in his neck. It doesn't take long for his sight to come into focus and see Shulk still sleeping under his duvet. The redhead stands up to wake up his friend.

It only takes a little bit of nudging to awaken the blond. He whimpers a bit as he sits up and his wound shoots pain through his leg, telling him to relax the muscle.

"Are we alone?" Shulk asks as he looks around in the darkness.

"As far as I can tell." Reyn replies. "Looks like the fire's out too."

The blond stiffens up a bit when he hears that. It dawns on him that when he did wake up that he didn't see the orange glow of the fire, or even hear the crackling of the wood. He watches as his friend walks towards the cave entrance before stopping and looking back him.

"We're snowed in." He says as a matter of fact. "And we'd probably lose some fingers if we tried to dig our way out."

Reyn turns back to look at the seer. The blond is visibly shaking in a panic. The auburn-haired male walks back and sits down next to Shulk. He attempts to calm him down, but the comforting words settle on deaf ears.

"We don't know how long the other's are going to be gone…" The shorter murmurs. "We might freeze to death before they return…"

Reyn's expression shifts to one of concern. He always knew Shulk was prone to panicking and thinking the worst of a situation. He sets a hand on his chin for a minute to think of a solution, not only for his friend's panic, but also the challenge of keeping warm. He only gets one idea, but it's a bit of a long shot for actually working. He figures though it'll be the only solution.

Shulk watches as Reyn starts moving a few things around in the cave. The blond is curious to what his friend is doing, and even more so as to his lack of urgency. He becomes even more confused when the other stretches out his duvet on the ground. The taller motions for the seer to join him on it. Slowly inching towards his friend, Shulk takes mental note of the pleasant smile Reyn is giving him as he offers to help the shorter.

"So...what's your plan Reyn?" The swordsman asks finally settling himself next to his companion.

A faint blush comes upon Reyn's cheeks, "Well… I remember reading once… or maybe Fiora had told me… I forget which…"

"Go on?"

"Well… there's a way to share body heat I know about…"

Shulk blinks a couple times, "And you're going to… show me?"

The redhead leans in a little closer to his friend and rests a hand on his hip. He slowly inches his hand under the thick sweater his friend loved to wear. This caused the smaller boy to shudder a bit as Reyn's cold hand made contact with his skin.

"R-Reyn? Wh-what are you-?"

The taller shifts so he's right in front of the blond, hand still resting on the other's side. He doesn't say a word and he leans in to place his lips tenderly on Shulk's. The action is quite sudden, so Reyn wasn't quite surprised when his friend pulled away.

"You said you knew a way to keep warm." Shulk stated bluntly with his cheeks flushed. "So explain to me what you're doing Reyn."

The auburn-haired teen leans back a bit as he chews his lip. "Well… the thing I read had said sex was a good way to get blood moving…"

The blond sputters a bit, "S-Sex!? We're both virgins Reyn! Neither of us know the first thing about it!"

"I… have a slight idea." Reyn admits as he slowly starts lifting Shulk's shirt, "Some of the guys in the Force… I've caught them having sex before…"

The shorter boy shivers a little as the icy air hits his skin. Although, this cold feeling didn't last long as Reyn quickly removed his own shirt and wrapped his arms around his companion. The embrace was warm, except for the redhead's hands, which were still icy to the touch. After a slight bit of hesitation, the blond returns the embrace. He quietly rests his head in the crook of the other's neck. Shulk lets out a quiet whimper when he feels his friend's hands slink down the sides of his leggings. Slowly the taller slides them off, along with the blue boxers underneath.

"P-please tell me I won't be like this long." The seer whispers still shivering.

Reyn shakes his head as he finishes undressing himself and tossing his clothes aside to be picked up later. Quickly looking around the immediate area, the redhead caught a glimpse of Dunban's satchel within arm's reach. Grabbing at the bag, Reyn starts shifting through it. He's slightly surprised to find a small bottle of lubricant hidden amongst the war veteran's belongings. Blushing a faint shade of red, the auburn-haired teen fishes out the container to inspect it.

"W-what did you find Reyn?" Shulk asks quietly as he wraps his arms around his torso trying to stay warm.

The taller glances between his friend and the bottle a few times before attempting a response. There had been a few times he had overheard a couple soldiers having a fling and one was complaining over a lack of lube. The statements never really meant much to Reyn until now when he took his actions into slight consideration. Neither teen had experience with intercourse. The two were lucky to barely even know what sex was in the first place due to a vague explanation from Dunban when they were thirteen.

Shulk watches carefully as his friend opens the container and a faint smell of kiwi enters the cave. The redhead carefully squeezing the gel onto his hand and rubbing his fingers together in a vain attempt to warm them up. The idea of having sex with his best friend is equally exciting and terrifying to the smaller swordsman. The blond lets out a small squeak when said friend leans over him and presses a hand between his legs to separate them. He gasps as Reyn slowly enters a cold finger before stopping.

"You alright?" Reyn asks quietly as he rests a hand on the seer's face.

The shorter slightly nods his head as he wraps his arms around his friend's neck and pulls him down to lock their lips to help him ignore the pain. It doesn't take long for the redhead to start slowly moving his finger around not quite sure what he's doing. The blond lets out a slight whimper when he feels a second finger slowly push inside him. The feeling is so foreign to him, yet he doesn't want to tell his friend to stop.

The auburn-haired teen separates from the kiss to look into the blue eyes of his friend. He's only slightly surprised when he sees the tears welling up at the sides. Tenderly he moves his other hand and lightly strokes away the tears. Slowly he leans in whispering that it should hopefully stop hurting in a bit. Shulk nods as he continues to make little whimpering noises in response.

Reyn leans back a slightly after that little bit of preparation. He's still unsure of how to help ease the pain Shulk is feeling. The smaller teen keeps trying to reassure his friend he's fine, but his tears say otherwise. The redhead bites his lip in thought, the skin nearly splitting by the force being applied to it. Quietly the older teen pushes in for another lip lock, with more force than the previous times. Instead of just settling for that the auburn-haired soldier forces his tongue into the blond's mouth. He takes the soft moans as a good sign as he begins to map out the other as he slowly enters a third finger into the seer.

A faint pained mewl is heard as the two separate to breathe before the Defence Force recruit latches onto the Monado boy's neck. The only real reason Reyn is doing any of this is because he's seen others do it. He was extremely unsure if any of it was actually helping the situation, but he takes the slightly louder moans and gasps as an invitation to continue.

"R-Reyn I-…" Shulk whispers through his panting. "Please…"

The older of the two is slightly confused at the request. "What is it Shulk?"

Quickly the young blond wraps his arms around the redhead's neck to pull him in for a desperate kiss. He whispers to him that he wants him to quit stalling with the preparations. At this point the smaller teen was getting a bit desperate, but that might just be because he's still incredibly cold. The swordsman was just as hard as his gunlancer friend and probably more eager to finally lose his virginity. That vague possibility of Melia melting away the snow that is blocking the cave entrance while the engineer and recruit are in the middle of their act just excites him for some reason.

Furrowing a brow in slight concern the soldier slowly removes his fingers. Tenderly he kisses the pulse point on the swordsman's neck before pulling away to grab the lube for a second time. A forceful shiver overtakes the green eyed teen as he cautiously coats his dick in the slightly slimy substance. He can understand why his friend had reacted the way he did just those couple of minutes ago.

Gently Reyn grabs his friend's hips to prepare himself. Once he started, there was no going back. Quietly he asks Shulk if he's absolutely certain he wants to go through with this. His only response is the lithe swordsman grabbing onto his shoulder with one hand and using his other hand to tangle his fingers in wild red hair.

Without a second thought the gunlancer plunges straight into his companion. Both let out a loud moan as they get used to the feeling. Although, the seer's voice had a bit more a tone of pain laced with the pleasure as his injury starts to act up again. The engineer opens his eyes slowly to look at his friend, for once the older is being fairly quiet in this tender moment as he adjusts to the sensation of being inside another man.

"Just… tell me when you're ready." The auburn haired teen mumbles as he loosens his grip on his companion's hips, hoping to Bionis he isn't going to leave bruises.

A little bit of time passes before Shulk nuzzles his face into Reyn's neck, signalling him to move. A soft mewl is heard as the redhead slowly pulls in and out of the blond. The seer never really paid any mind in the past during the numerous baths he and his best friend share, but the soldier is huge. Every slight movement, even the slightest twitch, causes the swordsman to moan out in pleasure. His body feels like it's on fire, the heat building up between the two just has the blue eyed teen hungering to be touched.

A quiet noise can be heard as the gunlancer leans down to gently kiss the engineer's collarbone. As he continues to pick up the pace while he gets into a steady rhythm as he moves his hips his kisses start to get a little rougher. Soon the gentle butterfly touches turn into slight nips and bites. He's marking his companion, letting him know that the blond is his. Both knew that in the back of their minds that they've desired this sort of interaction in the past, they just weren't ever alone for long enough until this moment.

A loud groan is heard as Reyn strikes a special place inside Shulk. Not quite knowing what he did, the redhead attempts to get the other to cry out his name again like he had. Achieving his goal, the soldier smiles when he feels the smaller teen buck his hips up against him.

"R-Reyn…" The swordsman moans as he grips his friend's hair tighter, "Do that again… I want more… please…"

Nodding his head in acknowledgement the green haired teen starts thrusting in and out slightly faster. He also takes one of his hands off the seer's hips so he can start stroking the blond's dick in time to his own rhythm. The precum is already leaking out from the tip from the slight stimulation. At this rate the engineer won't last much longer. His voice is getting louder as he continues to be groped and thrusted into.

Reyn can feel the heat pooling in his stomach as he feels his own release edging closer. He ignores the feeling though as he puts his focus on Shulk. This moment is for him, he deserves to reach his peak first. If there's anything sexual the redhead knows, it's where to touch on the cock to get the most pleasure. He's experimented a few times on his own, so he hopes that this translates well when making love to his childhood friend.

Green eyes gently close as he runs his thumb over the underside of his friend's dick. He lets out a throaty moan when he feels the lithe swordsman shudder underneath him. The weak mewls of the blue eyed teen continue to get softer as he gasps for air. His open wound is all but forgotten as the seer curls his toes as he tries to contain himself.

The gunlancer makes one last powerful thrust as both boys cry out each other's names as they reach their orgasm. Reyn willingly ignores the pain as Shulk digs his nails into the skin of his shoulder and pulls his hair. The two share an open-mouthed kiss as the recruit slowly slides out of his companion. The blond feels his limbs go limp as he tries to come down from his sexual high.

"That… was amazing…" The seer pants out as he tries to blink away the stars in his eyes.

The soldier rolls off the smaller teen to grab the other duvet just within his arm's reach. "Yeah it was. No regrets?"

The lithe swordsman turns onto his side to curl into his friend's chest and keep warm before shaking his head. "None. I enjoyed that a lot. Even if I don't think I'll be walking straight for a while."

Reyn lets out a chuckle as he covers both himself and Shulk with the second thick blanket to help conserve all the heat they produced just now.

* * *

><p>"B-B-B-Burninate!" Riki shouts as he breathes out fire to melt the snowy wall that covered the cave entrance.<p>

The quest had taken a little longer than expected for the party as Dunban failed to make the jump multiple times, as did Riki and Melia a couple times. They managed to finish up the job nonetheless and have finally made it back to their little makeshift camp.

Almost unsurprisingly the two teens that were left behind are fast asleep. Melia and Riki are blissfully unaware of what happened while they had been gone, but just but slight observation Sharla and Dunban can put the pieces together. A playful smirk is plain on the war veteran's face as he strides over and picks up the bottle of lubricant laying next to the boys.

"I have a feeling we won't be leaving these two alone for prolonged periods of time for a while." The raven haired adult chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too bad. I've never written an actual sex scene before : Also, where's all the ReynShulk fics? I expected to see more. This is the first one D:**

**Reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
